Shadow Fight
by Silvaer
Summary: All legendaries are present at the Annual Conference. But what of Alakazam? He's missing...Travelling through time, Silver and her friends must solve the mystery...but what will happen when Silver disappears? Fight back against the shadow counterparts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I do not plan to. This story plot was all made up by me, but the Pokemon characters (like, species) are all to Nintendo.

**Shadow Fight**

Chapter One: The Missing Alakazam

Silver flew with amazing speed to the forest of Ilex. It was the annual Legendary Conference, and she was about to be late. Picking up speed, she collided with another whizzing Pokémon.

"Wha!" Silver cried out in surprise. The other Pokémon looked up after rubbing its head. "Oh, so sorry!" Silver stammered.

"It's alright!" said the pink Pokémon. "I was just checking if there was anyone else coming in. Oh! Silver! It's you!"

"Ah…Mew. It's nice to see you again. Is everybody already there? Am I late?" Silver asked.

"No, you're just in time. We need to wait for Alakazam, though. He's not here yet, apparently."

"Poor old dear. He is VERY old, but so intelligent. Let's make our way in." With that, the two Pokémon neared the small stone shrine. A Houndoom stood at the entrance, keeping an eye out for other Pokémon. Nodding to Silver and Mew, the Houndoom stepped aside to give them access to the door.

Silver and Mew pulled a feather and whisker respectively, and pushed it against the door. It glowed with bright intensity, and soon, the two legendaries were sucked into the mysterious green vortex.

Blinking her eyes to get used to the bright light compared to the dark shadows of the trees in the Ilex forest, Silver looked around. Indeed, all the legendaries of their time were there. There was a long table in the middle of what seemed to be a hall, and legendaries of all kinds were seated, eating an assortment of wild berries.

From Silver's view, the right side of the hall were filled with Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Manaphy, Phione, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Giratina, Cresselia and Shaymin.

On the left side of the hall, there were Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Regigigas, and Arceus. At the very end of the table sat a tired and worried Celebi. Celebi was the organizer of every year's Conference, having the shrine a great, secretive place to hold their conversations.

Leaving Mew, who was already sitting and chatting with the other legendaries, Silver glided past the crowd of Pokémon to get to Celebi. She called out: "Hey Celebi!"

Looking up, Celebi smiled at Silver and made her way over to her. "How are you, my friend?"

"I'm perfectly fine; though I see you look a little worried. What's wrong?"

Celebi sighed, and replied, "Alakazam is missing."

Silver looked at her in shock. "Alakazam…Missing?! I know he's old…but he's too smart to get lost. He has been here since…what? Two centuries ago?"

"Yes," Celebi muttered. "We have a feeling he has been killed."

"WHAT?!" Silver cried in utter shock.

"Keep it down, Silver. I know it's a big loss, to the legendaries, the Conference, and even the other Pokémon. But, in order to continue to Conference, we still need another Alakazam to assist us. We still need someone to remember our conversations." Celebi looked weary at mentioning this. "There's no one we know that well that actually would be willing to lend their Alakazam to us, be it trainer or friend."

Silver smiled a little. "I think my sister can help. She has befriended and caught an Alakazam."

Celebi's eyes practically lit up in delight. "Really? Would she be willing to help us?"

"Very." Silver replied. "She's a legendary herself, even though she doesn't come to the annual Conferences. Do you want me to fetch her now?"

"Yes, indeed. We need Alakazam in order to start this year's Conference. Please, go now!"

Silver nodded, and made her way to the door. Appearing so suddenly, the Houndoom jumped back in surprise as Silver made her way out. Facing the Houndoom, she asked, "You're Hellfire, right?"

The Houndoom nodded. "Are you looking for Shadow?"

"Yeah. I need to ask her to borrow Lazam. D'you have an idea of where she is? I left in a hurry, so I didn't take account of where she was going."

"Wait. We'll play messenger. If this works, Lazam will come in her Pokéball." Hellfire faced the forest and howled a name. "Nocturnaaaaa!"

There was a very faint sound of a breeze, and soon, the Noctowl that Hellfire called came swooping down silently. "Yes, Hellfire? What is it now?"

"Mistress's sister needs Lazam. Tell Shadow and bring Lazam over in her Pokéball."

"Alright. Let's hope Shadow doesn't mind." Turning her head ridiculously, Nocturna flew off into the night.

"Here." Silver said, plucking out two feathers. "Keep one under your tongue. Give it to Lazam when she gets here. Thanks for your help." Taking the other feather, Silver went back through the portal to the Conference Hall.

While Silver was inside munching away on some delicious, fresh Oran berries, outside, Nocturna had come back, with a Pokéball clutched tightly in her talons. Dropping the Pokéball with great accuracy, it bounced onto Hellfire's head, and in flashes of red, Lazam came out just to see Hellfire using Flamethrower in Nocturna.

"What was that for, bird-brain?!" Hellfire growled.

"For commanding me as if I was your personal servant and messenger. Seriously. And I just couldn't help dropping the damn Pokéball onto your head." Nocturna hooted in delight as she swooped up and down, narrowly missing every Flamethrower sent her way.

"Hellfire. Nocturna. Stop." Lazam said in a mystical leader-like voice. Immediately, as if they were afraid of the Alakazam for a brief moment, the two fighting Pokémon paused and looked at her. "Where's the feather, Hellfire?" Lazam asked calmly.

Hellfire gagged, and spat out something silvery. Nocturna had backed away in disgust, for the spit was aimed slightly at her. "There." Hellfire panted, trying to remove the rest of the feather from underneath his tongue.

"I'll take that." Said Lazam, and using Confusion, she picked it up and walked over to the shrine door. Pressing the feather against the rotting wood with her telekinesis, there was a green flash before Lazam had left for the Conference Hall.

Still outside the shrine doors, Hellfire and Nocturna continued to glare at each other.

* * *

A/N : This is my first fanfiction on Pokemon. I have never written stories for stuff like this, so if it's horrible, that's perfectly fine with me, as long as I can improve. If you want to, please review, for I want to see how many people bother reading new work. Then I'll move onto uploading the next chapter. If I didn't say so already in the story, Silver is a Lugia. And yes, they do have genders. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Conference

As Lazam stepped into the Conference Hall, there was a sudden silence from the legendary Pokémon. Then, they suddenly all cheered, for they had grown impatient from waiting for the annual Conference to start. Celebi supported a great grin, and Lazam walked over to her. Waving her arms at the seat beside her, Celebi thanked Lazam for coming.

"Very sorry to have you come so suddenly. The original Alakazam had disappeared, and we needed to move on with the meeting, which hasn't even started yet." Celebi said.

"Oh no. It is my pleasure just to be here. Many Pokémon would give just to be in this position." Replied Lazam modestly, though she was actually very nervous to be attending such an important place with legendaries, the most dignified Pokémon.

"I suppose we can start now." Celebi then cried, "Everybody, in your seats! This year's Conference has begun!" There was a huge shuffling sound as everybody rushed to their assigned seats.

"Today, we shall greet and recognize…What's your name?" Celebi asked Lazam.

"My name is Lazam. I am honoured to be here today, so to say."

Celebi nodded. "Lazam shall be the one to record and remember this year's Conference, for the original Alakazam has gone missing." There was resounding gasp going through their crowd. "Yes, the original Alakazam has gone missing. That shall be one of our topics of the night. I'd like to go through most of the minor ones before we move on. Let's start with the birds of the Orange Islands."

* * *

A/N: Long list of random problems start here. You may choose to move down the page or actually read the annual problems and such. The main body of this chapter is actually the various concerns following. Ends at second last paragraph, so you might as well read.

* * *

Silver spoke for the three legendary habitants of the Orange Islands. "Apparently, on all of the islands, with the exception of Shamouti Island, there is a problem involving the last acts of the Chosen One festival. On Ice Island, there once was a spectacular ice bridge. It had broken down during the last uncontrollable frenzy. We need help in order to rebuild the bridge for more Chosen Ones to come. As well, on Lightning Island, the ruins of the huge airship still remain, and Zapdos finds it ruining his view of his home." Someone in the hall snorted with disgust. Silver continued. "On Fire Island, there have been some sightings of magma coming up from the island mountain, and many Pokémon fear there shall be an explosion of the volcano. As for me, it's just the trash that remains in the ocean from my father's capture."

Celebi stared at the four legendary birds incredulously. "That's…a lot. But, we will round up some Water Pokémon for the ice bridge, Fighting Pokémon to remove the airship, and a few more Water Pokémon and some Blissey for the volcano sightings. As for the ocean…Everybody is going to have to pitch in. Have I got this clear?" The heads in the hall nodded in agreement. The birds settled down, waiting for the next topic.

"Now, we have covered the concerns of the Orange Islands. Now, we shall move onto the Johto Region, and soon after that, Hoenn. Next is Kanto, followed by Sinnoh. Alright, Ho-oh, you may spe–" Someone cut her off.

"Celebi, when do we come in?" asked the star-shaped legendary, gesturing to himself and Deoxys.

"Ah…Jirachi, you and Deoxys may speak before we talk about the concerns of the whole world, which is last. Is that okay with you two?"

Both space legendaries nodded, and Celebi turned to Ho-oh who had begun to speak soon after. "In Johto, there are not many troubles within the past year. Only numerous sightings of our legendary dogs, as well as many attempts of capture. But we shall live with this for the time being, for the main trouble lies at the towers throughout the region. The Pokémon living near and in the towers are being disturbed by the trainers and other humans there, and many have started to cause havoc." Ho-oh then paused, and spoke directly to Celebi. "You know that the Pokémon in the Ilex Forest are acting up as well."

Celebi nodded. "I suppose we'll either have to deal with the trainers, or simply calm the Pokémon down with more Blissey and some Chansey. Please keep yourselves away from the ambitious trainers, alright? We legendaries are the ones that quite a few trainers really want to catch. Alright, Hoenn."

Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre looked up from their seats, and all three began to speak at once. "ONE AT A TIME!" Celebi glared as the other legendaries looked on in amusement. The quarrelling legendaries stopped abruptly and Celebi spoke again. "Rayquaza, you may start."

Rayquaza flashed a smirk at the other two, and began to speak. "In the skies of Hoenn, there is not much going on. Only migrating Taillow, Swablu, and all other kinds of flying bird Pokémon. Oh, and random trainers trying to get into my lair, high up in Sky Pillar. They won't be able to make it since I created cracks on the floor. Hah. That's about it. No trouble at all."

Groudon and Kyogre grumbled at Rayquaza's long speech. Then both spoke up, "We do not have many problems as well."

"Well," muttered Groudon, "Kyogre has been trying to expand his water territory, giving me less space!"

"What?!" Kyogre retorted. "You have been expanding your land territory, that's what's been happening!"

The other legendaries facefaulted at the two rivals. Celebi sighed, and asked for Kanto's representatives to share their concerns.

"With the exception of Team Rocket –" someone gave out a muffled laugh as Mew continued, "there is not much going on. We'll just need to re –" Mewtwo interrupted her.

"We'll just need to kill and destroy them. It'll be easy, though it may be entertaining!"

"Mewtwo! We don't need to hurt them now. Just remove their memories –"

"Like it worked last time? We need to eliminate them. ALL of them."

"Or maybe just the boss." Added Mew. Mewtwo groaned, but didn't protest.

Celebi smiled at how the discussions were going. "Okay now, Sinnoh!" There was a sound of shuffling and bumping as all the thirteen legendaries from Sinnoh tried to shift themselves so that they could all speak. Then there was a huge blabber of an argument on WHO would speak, and so on and so forth. Celebi grimaced, and turned to Arceus. "Father of all Pokémon, go ahead and talk for these arguing idiots."

There was a cry of: "Are you calling us idiots?!" Celebi merely ignored them as Arceus stated:

"The three sprites are recovering from the summoning of Dialga and Palkia, as well as their capture. As for the controllers of time and space, their 'ruling' battle has caught most off guard, and they are healing as well. The recent draining of the lakes has disturbed many Pokémon, but we have managed to retrieve back the water. No problems, from here on end."

Celebi smiled contently, and motioned for Jirachi and Deoxys to speak when Arceus had settled himself down. In the background, you could hear the arguments that continued among rival legendaries, yet again.

"Space is nice and empty. It's nice seeing occasional spaceships though." Jirachi yawned, and began floating down.

Deoxys looked at the now resting Jirachi and murmured, "Found new meteorite. Shiny. My friend is also content." He sat down as well.

Celebi grinned as she fluttered her wings up above her wooden chair. "We have finished talking about our various regions. Now, we may finally start on the most important discussion; the discussion of the concerns of the whole Pokémon world." All fell silent as the anticipated moment finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: World Discussion

"As like every year, we come and gather in this hall to share and solve the problems of the regions we legendaries rule over. But the most important thing above all is to care for the whole Pokémon world, and so we are now at that subject." Celebi paused for effect, letting Lazam understand how it worked. "We shall now spend a few seconds to think about what is disturbing the whole world…"

The silence spread all the way down the hall. Everybody was meditating in a way, going through their minds to think of problems that would eventually affect everyone. Silver looked up from her seat and spoke. "Within this great hall of which we hold our conferences, there is a member of us missing, the great recorder, even if we do have a wonderful replacement. The wise Alakazam from many, many years ago has disappeared. Does this not disturb our talk of the world?"

Slowly, Celebi replied. "The wise Alakazam is missing, yes. All the problems and troubles from before had been stored in his mind because of his vast IQ. If one were to capture him and for him to spill out our secret conference, our information shall be known to the world, and particularly the evil ones, since who else would want to capture an Alakazam that rarely leaves this forest?"

A quiet murmur rose as the legendaries looked at each other in great worry. "Then our weaknesses, our locations and our ways of battle, strategies will be spilled. Trainers of all kinds, be them good or bad, will try to capture and control us. It is disastrous, so to say." Mew spoke what the other legendaries had pondered.

"Yes," Arceus muttered, "But would it not be a good way to find out where he went by travelling back into time, dear Celebi?"

Celebi looked surprised. "But great Arceus, the last time anyone saw him, me included, was at the last annual conference. It is not very smart to go back a year and wait, is it?"

"Just a suggestion…You have the power here, Celebi."

Celebi looked down at the table. "Dialga does too."

"But I can't travel through time like you do. You can bring Pokémon and others with you." Dialga paused. "I think."

"So we're going on an expedition through time to find out where Alakazam was last?" Ho-oh asked, ruffling his feathers.

Celebi sighed. "I suppose that's how it looks like. So, who's going with me?"

Silver called out. "I'll go. I'll bring some of my friends too, if you don't mind."

"I suppose you mean the usual, eh?" Crystal, the Suicune, asked, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Silver laughed. "And that means you too, Rayquaza."

There was a grunt from the green dragon on the other side of the room. Celebi now sported a small smile, and looked at the other remaining legendaries. "Well, we should be going as soon as possible. This is…emergency-like."

"Yes, Celebi. I'll have …Lazam here to tell you what happens for the rest of the conference." Arcreus turned to the remaining crowd of Pokémon as Celebi, Silver, Crystal, and Rayquaza left the room.

Silver turned around and called back to the others. "Since my twin sister knows whatever happens to me, I'll have her bring the news to you as we try to find Alakazam. We shall always work together as a team, the team of legendaries." She bowed her head, and left through the portal.

"Well…What do you guys want to do now? Party?" Mew joked at the stiff looking remainder. Everybody laughed nervously.

Outside, Silver immediately took action. Turning to Hellfire, she asked him where was Nocturna.

"The stupid bird-brain is in the pine tree. Stupid." The Houndoom muttered in disgust while Silver called up to the owl Pokémon.

"I need you to send Shadow to come over to inside the shrine." Silver told Nocturna.

The Noctowl looked confused. "Why would you need Mistress now? Is the meeting already over?"

Silver sighed. "No, its not. My sister needs to act as a messenger of a sort…for the legendaries in there, since we'll be leaving on a mission. Shadow needs to report to them what's happening on our side, the year before this one."

Nocturna blinked, and turned her head from side to side. Ignoring Hellfire's rude comments on how stupid she was, Nocturna complied. "Alright, I'll tell her then. Good luck on your journey!" And off the owl Pokémon flew, over the tall trees of the Ilex Forest.

Silver then turned to her friends. "Celebi, you will be the one transporting us; Crystal and Sean prepare your Pokémon for the search; I'll be asking Airity to get our supplies and to inform Arcy."

Her companions nodded approvingly. Celebi watched in amazement as the Suicune (Crystal) and Rayquaza (Sean) morphed into their human state, and watched as various Pokémon were sent out and explained instructions. Silver, who had not yet morphed, plucked out a Pokéball from the pouch hanging from her neck with her beak and sent out Airity, the Altaria. Silver rapidly gave out the directions for where to find the items and Arcy to Airity, and soon, the blue bird with cloud shaped wings had lifted off out of sight as well.

Celebi still stared, still in awe, as everybody returned to their Pokémon forms. "Why…or rather how, do you do this?"

Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Err…we used to be lab experiments?"

Sean chortled with laughter, but Silver was the one to comment. "It's a long story really. We can save it for an indoor rainy day…uh…yeah."

Silver shivered as she mentioned the 'long story'. She regained her composure when Airity came back with a bag full of supplies like Potions and Berries. Trailing behind her was an Arcanine, running at full speed. He came to a stop as he saw his friends and Celebi.

"Hello, Arcy. I suppose Airity here told you what's going on, right?" Silver asked her friend.

"Yeah…Looks like us four are going on another adventure." Arcy pawed the air.

Celebi laughed, almost nervously. "Well, are we all prepared? The other may be finished the meeting and the next by the time we come back."

The Pokémon laughed, and huddled in a circle around Celebi. "Go ahead." Crystal whispered. Celebi closed her eyes, and gave out the cry that was usually heard when about to disappear into time travel. In that clearing, the forest shone a brilliant blue-green, and the five travellers held the green glow of Celebi. Suddenly, there was a dark flash as a Pokémon charged at them, knocking Celebi off balance. The power to move through time continued, and soon, with a bright flash of white light, the five Pokémon disappeared.

Through the vortex of time, Celebi struggled to keep a hold of their destination of one year before. The Pokémon that had attacked them had broken Celebi's concentration, and now they were heading back…way too far long ago. Celebi watched in horror as they fell into the pit that displayed images of the old war days, the days of **SHADOW POKEMON**.

The Pokémon who had pushed Celebi snickered and grinned smugly as he loped away deep into the forest. His master's plan was going very well, even if it was going to happen years and years before in time. "Darkness shall rule over all…"


End file.
